


Not a Romantic

by PipMer



Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: Prompt: Moonlight
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts For 221b-Consolation2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020





	Not a Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelindeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/gifts).



> Written for the 221b-consolation fest over on tumblr. Prompt provided by rachelindeed.

Their first kiss happened under a full moon. The sky had been clear and full of stars. 

He knew that he was not remembering it correctly, because a London sky was *never* clear and full of stars. But he did know that a full moon had been visible. That much he knew for sure.

Sherlock remembered no such thing, but then… he wouldn’t, would he? He always left it up to John to notice the “insignificant” details. Sherlock remembered the date, the exact time, the number of crimes committed in London on that day, perhaps even the brand of cologne John had been wearing. But the fact that they had been bathed in moonlight at the time? No.

Sherlock rolled his eyes when John asked him how he could not remember such a thing. “John,” he replied in an exasperated tone, “I remember the *important* things. Like the feel of your lips against mine. The scent of your shampoo. How your hair was much softer than I had imagined. The prickle of stubble against my face. The way you sighed afterward and opened your eyes ever so slowly, and the grin that spread across your face. And yes, that you were wearing Old Spice Men’s Classic Scent cologne. Honestly, John, what else of importance is there to remember?”

John grinned. Sherlock might claim to not be a romantic, but John knew better.


End file.
